


bury the hatchet (or bury a friend)

by adorable_potato (Kingdom01)



Series: Marvel Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to do it, Kinda, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stranger Things AU, also please dont be mad about cassie, although that should be implied, i know the pepper and thor tag is weird, im sorry, just give it a chance, oh and SPOILERS FOR STRANGER THINGS, the beginning is literally taken from the show, their like thirteen, you dont know how long it took to sort this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/adorable_potato
Summary: Hawkins is a small town where nothing bad happens. People raise their families here, kids play in the street, and everyone knows everything about everyone.But that facade of normalcy is shattered when Peter Parker goes missing one night while riding on his bike.------(AKA the Stranger Things AU no one ask for, but I delivered.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic, so sorry if it sucks.  
This is based entirely off of Stranger Things! You should watch the show if you haven't, it's better than this fic. (haha dying inside)  
Anyway, this is short, but the next one is longer, I promise.

**Hawkins, Indiana 1983**

A man ran down a hallway, white coat flowing behind him. His glasses were falling down his face, his balding head shone with sweat. He wasn’t a fit man, not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The light fixtures above his head had all gone out, only the red flashing emergency lights illuminating his way. 

Arnim Zola looked back, trying to see if the monster had followed him. He finally reached the elevator, pushing the button way too many times in hope it would open the doors faster. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the double doors slide open. Zola rushed into the large elevator, a manic look in his eye. Just then, a growl resonated throughout the ascending room. 

The man looked up right as the doors closed.

The scream could be heard for miles.


	2. Silent Woods Creep Up On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter! You didn't have to but you did!   
That was cheesy, anyway. Bruce is sorta OOC only because he's supposed to be Dustin, who's not the most... calm person. Also, I don't play D&D, so all the game stuff is taken directly from the show.   
I do not own Marvel or Netflix (tho i wish i did)

**November 6th, 1983**

The basement air was thick, filled with the scent of prepubescent boys (obviously without putting on deodorant for  _ hours _ ). Air conditioning had turned off almost six hours before, although the kids hadn’t even noticed. 

“Something is coming,” a boy read out, his blond hair falling in front of his eyes. “Something hungry for blood.”

A round table seats four children, all between the ages of thirteen and fourteen, each with a focused look on their face. Three lean in towards the blond boy in anticipation. 

“A shadow grows behind you on the wall, swallowing you in darkness. It, is almost here.” 

The statement is said in the most eerie voice Steve can manage, a crack almost present at the end of his sentence. 

“What is it?” asks Peter, his wide brown eyes staring almost frightfully at the blond. His hands fidget underneath the table, trying to hide his fear. 

“What if it’s the demogorgon?” Bruce says, looking around at his friends. His hair is covered by a hat, which is making his sweat in the lack of A/C. “Aw, Jesus, we’re so screwed if it’s the demogorgon!” 

Sam, who had previously been silent in favor of waiting for Steve to continue, speaks up, “It’s not the demogorgon!”

Seeing his chance to be dramatic, Steve quickly continues his campaign. Slamming down a game piece, the boy exclaims, “An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber.” The boys all let out a breath of both relief and amusement. 

“Troglodytes? Seriously?” Bruce asks, voice laced with laughter.

“Told you.”

Collectively, the boys chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Peter leans back in his seat, a smile on his face, both hands on the chair arms. 

“Wait a minute,” Steve says quietly. The laughs quickly die out, smiles falling off each boys face. “Do you hear that? Tha-That sound… boom, boom, BOOM!” Steve hits the table on the last word, causing the three other boys to jump in their seats. “That didn’t come from the troglodytes, that came from something else.” Peter once again leans forward, almost mirroring his earlier position. It’s quiet for what seems like minutes before Steve slams a new figure onto the board. “The demogorgon!”

Groans filter the room as each boy slumps in their chairs, sensing defeat. 

Bruce throws his hands in the air, almost yelling, “We’re in deep shit!”

Steve looks towards Peter, the smallest boy is curled in on himself, shoulders hunched as he stares the the snake-like figurine. “Peter, choose your action!” 

“I don’t know!”

“Fireball!” Sam yells, looking between the boy and the board. 

Peter sits up a bit, pointing out, “I would have to roll a thirteen or higher.”

“To risky,” Bruce interjects. “Cast a protection spell.”

“Don’t be a pussy, fireball him!”

“Cast. Protection.”

“The demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering,” Steve interjects. “It stomps towards you.” Steve begins yelling ‘BOOM’, as the other three look on with slight terror. 

“Fireball him!”

“No use a protection spell!” 

“Fireball!”

“Protection!”

“STOMP, BOOM!”

“‘Cast protection!”

Peter begins to become overwhelmed with all of the shouting, angrily rolling the dice with a yell of “Fireball!” The dice, however, roll off of the table from the force of his throw. The four boys all scramble to find the deciding factor of the game. 

“Steve!” 

The boy, who it at the bottom of the stairs on all fours searching, looks up to see his mother at the top. “Mom we’re in the middle of a campaign!”

The petite woman puts one hand on her hip and the other on the door knob. “You mean the end? It’s fifteen after.” With a point to her watch and a look at him, she walks away from the door. Steve rushes after her, almost tripping on the middle step. He gets to the top quickly, at the expense of his lungs being on fire. 

“Mom, wait,” he says as he enters the kitchen soon after her. She’s already picked up a knife to begin cutting the excess dough from uncooked pie on the counter. “Just a few more minutes,” Steve pleads as she starts cutting. 

“No Steve, it’s a school night! You can take a break for the rest of the night and start back up later.” The woman puts the pie into the now heated oven before going back to the rest of the mostly prepared dinner. 

The thirteen year old groans at his mother's words. “I didn’t  _ know  _ the campaign was gonna take over ten hours-”

“ _ Ten hours? _ Steve!” Sara cuts him off, a baffled look on her face. 

Deciding to ignore his mothers protest, Steve continues, “Listen, can we please play for just a few minutes? Please?”

Sara gave her son a stern look before answering. “No Steve. Send your friends home and then come wash up for dinner. That’s final.”

\---

Bikes clinked together as they were each pulled off the other. Peter, Bruce, and Sam all stood in front of the garage, putting on their bike helmets. 

“Something’s wrong with your sister, Steve.” Bruce asked as the blond rummaged for his jacket. The autumn air was crisp and cool, and was terrible on Steves immune system. 

“Whaddya mean?” Sam asked as he brought out his blue bike, the falcon sticker on the front peeling. 

“She has a stick up her butt,” Bruce shrugged, saying, “I went to offer her the last piece of pizza and she slammed the door in my face. I mean, she used to be so cool!”

“When was she ever cool?” Steve asked as he pulled on the missing jacket. 

“Well, when she dressed up as an elf for our Elder tree campaign.” 

“Yeah,” scoffed Steve. “Four years ago!” 

The three boys climbed onto their bikes, switched on their light, and began biking away. 

“Bye!” Peter yelled at Steve, offering a small wave. Steve in return gave a smile before entering the house. 

Dinner was now on the table, steaming meat with mashed potatoes and gravy piled in the center. Steve’s father, Joseph, was already sat, a newspaper in his hands, paying no attention to the bustling Sara going in and out of the kitchen. The twins, Peggy and Sharon, were in matched highchairs next to their mothers seat, babbling to each other. And lastly, Steve’s older sister Virginia, or Pepper as she was more commonly called, was sitting opposite to Sara, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Sara finally sat down, dishing some potatoes for the babies. 

“Steve, go wash your hands please,” Sara told the boy before focusing on Peggy. 

The boy rolled his eyes before going into the hall bathroom to wash his hands. Once he finished, Steve came back out and plopped down into his chair.

\---

The forest was quiet this of night, everyone asleep in their bed, safely tucked into their covers. Peter biked along alone. Sam was the first to leave, Bruce following mere minutes later. Peter didn’t mind, however. He loved the quiet, the peacefulness of the silent woods. The ground was bumpy as he turned onto the trail leading to his house, trees looming around him. His mom was working late tonight, but his brother was supposed to be home. Maybe he’d have made dinner by now. Although, knowing Tony, it was probably better for everyone if he hadn't. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by his bike light flickering. Quickly, the brunette hit the light a few times. It steadied, before completely going out. 

A growl caught his attention, something like a deep, dark rumble, something that sounded evil. Peter stopped pedaling, using one leg to stop the bike from falling. His head swiveled, looking all around him. Finally, something slimey caught his eye. It was white, and looked strange. Suddenly, as Peter reached out to touch it, the thing moved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Early Morning Mysteries

The morning sun shone brightly as May Parker awoke. Birds were chirping outside her window, the morning starting off delightful. 

And then she heard the beeping. 

The continuous beeps, loud and annoying, of her alarm clock. Reaching over quickly, she hit the thing until it shut up. May cracked her eyes open, reading the numbers, before they registered in her brain. 

7:46.  _ Shit! _

The woman jumped up quickly, not even changing out of her pajamas before running out of her room. The boor swung and hit the wall with a residing bang. Her too large pants pooled at her feet as she stumbled into the hallway. 

“Boys! Get up or you’ll be late! Now!” The woman entered the kitchen, frazzled, before seeing that her oldest son was already there. 

Tony sat, bowl of cereal in front of him, a sheet of paper (most likely his homework) on the table. He didn’t look up when May appeared in the kitchen, calmly writing something down. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding , the woman left the kitchen to wake her other son. The door to Peters room was closed, so she opened as quietly as possible. Only, Peters bed was empty. 

“Where’s your brother?” May asks Tony when she re-enters the kitchen. 

The boy shrugs, saying “I don’t know.” 

“Well was he here last night? What time did he get home? ”

Tony finally looks up for a moment before glancing back down. “I, uh, I don’t know. I was working last night.” 

With that,  May turns to look at her son. “Tony.” When he didn’t look up, she continued. “Tony. I  _ told  _ you to _ watch your brother _ while I was at work. Why weren’t you here?!” 

“I’m sorry Mom, but I knew we could use the money! I just figured Peter would be alright by himself!”

Letting out a huff of air,  May dropped into a chair. The shouting was giving her a migraine. “Tony, please just go to school.” Her hand came up, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was quiet for a moment, the silence feeling not unlike a knife, before Tony spoke up. 

“What about Peter?” he asked quietly. 

May dropped her hand onto the tables surface. Honestly, she had no idea what she was going to do. Peter was small and skittish; it would be easy for an animal to scare him. If only she could remember who’s  house he was at last night. Was  it Bruce? Maybe Sam. 

Steve. He was at Steves house. She would just call to see if Peter was still over. 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

\---

May dialed as quickly as she could, almost messing up a few times. Finally, she got the call going, the dial tone buzzing in her ear. 

“Rogers residence, Sarah speaking.”

The women's grip on the phone tightened as she pulled it closer to her face. The relief of hearing her voice made hope soar in her chest. 

“Yes, hello Sarah. It’s May Parker-”

“Oh, good morning May! How is everything?” 

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine. I was just wondering if Peter happened to stay the night at your house last night?” May held her breath. 

The woman made an almost confused hum sound over the phone before speaking. “Um, nope. He left around nine. Why, is he not home?” 

Blood pounded in Mays ears. The hope she felt  rise was now squashed deep in her stomach. Peter hadn’t come home and he wasn’t at a  friends . 

“May?”

The sound of Sarah's voice brought her attention back. The woman sounded worried. Well, so was she  girl. “Yes? Oh, right. I’m sure he just went to school early. Yeah, that’s it. Thank you so much.”

“Ok, well if you need anything-”

“Right, yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” With that she put the phone back, almost slamming it but she didn’t care.

Her son was gone. 

***

Steve watched as his mother hung up the phone. Her face was concerned, and slightly complexed, as she sat back down. 

“Is something wrong with Peter?” he asks, his mind buzzing with all the possible things the call was about. Was Peter mauled by a bear? God, he hoped not. Why did that thought even enter his head? What the fuck, Steve?

“Just leave it alone, Steve.” His mother says sternly. He wants to protest, but he knew it would end badly. So instead he turns back to his breakfast as Pepper continues her earlier discussion about Cassie and hers plans for the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I made May Tony and Peters mom. Also, real quick because it will be mentioned in upcoming chapters, Howard is both of the boys' dad, except since Howard and May divorced when Peter was little, Peter got the Parker name while Tony got the Stark. It maight be changed or updated later, but that's what it is right now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Feel Alive (When You’re Beside Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453132) by [doritoFace1q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoFace1q/pseuds/doritoFace1q)


End file.
